disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Universe
Disney Universe , is located in Wilmington, North Carolina. It is currently the largest Disney resort in the world, including 6 theme parks, 1 water park, a shopping/dining area, 5 partner hotels, and several Disney hotels. It contains lots of unique rides and attrations at each park. It also holds the record for the most IPs at a Disney resort. Theme Parks There are currently 6 theme parks, each with its own theme. ~ Magic Kingdom (Carolina Version) - This Park is simmalar to the one in Florida, but is much larger. It includes 7 themed lands. (Main Street USA, Fantastyland, Adventureland, Treasure Cove, Frontierland, Beastly Kingdom, and Tomorrowland.) ~ Disney's Carolina Boardwalk - This is one of the biggest parks in the entire resort.....With a whopping 13 lands! (Carribean Lake, Fishermen’s Warf, Carolina Harbor, Paradise Pier, Pixar Bay, Bioluminescent Forest, World of Blumhouse, Meme Park, New York, Star Wars: Galaxy’s Edge, Superhero Universe, Toy Story Land, and Production Courtyard.) The park’s main theme is the states of North Carolina and South Carolina, but it also has a smaller movie theme too. (The movie theme is shown a lot in Production Courtyard, and on The Twilight Zone: Tower of Terror.( Located in Paradise Pier.)) ~ Disney's Nintendo Land - After the big success of the other two parks, Disney wanted to make a video game theme park, as there are not very many in the world. Disney reached out to Nintendo, however due to legal issues with Universal Studios, Disney could keep the properties in their park, but they had to reach out to other video game companies, so that it didn't clone Universal Studios.( ex. Roblox, Sega, FNAF, etc.) Disney, however, kept the name "Disney's Nintendo Land", because the theme could be recognized more easily. The park contains 11 lands. (Mushroom City, Mushroom Forest, Hyrule Village, Pokè Park, Splatoon Land, Five Nights at Freddy's Land, Roblox Land, Xenoblade Planet, Bomber Man Land, Sonic Mountain, and Indie City. ) ~ Disney’s Discovery Island - (Not to be confused with Discovery Island in Orlando, that is now abandoned.) Climb aboard for an amazing adventure! With exotic animals at every turn, thrilling adventures, this park, is sure to unleash your inner animal! This park contains 11 lands. (Harambe Square, Asia, Africa, Rafiki's Planet Watch, World of Minecraft, Jurassic Park, Bambi's Forest, Amazon Rainforest, Land of the Hobbit, Button Moon Playland, and Australia.) ~ Disney’s Internaitonal Showcase - Explore the world around us, at this 4 land park! (Nature Gardens, The Land, Space Plaza, and World Tour.) The World Tour is divided into 11 pavilions. Each pavilion is themed after a different country. (USA, UK, France, Germany, Canada, Brazil, Japan, China, Austria, Mexico, and the United Arab Emirates.) ~ Disney's Beyond Adventure - Enter dimensions beyond Disney. You'll enter giant portals, into one the many dimensions. Currently, this is the newest park. It contains 8 themed lands/dimensions. (Dimensions Hub, Dimensions Launch Zone, Toon Town, Guardians Plaza, Cars Land, Lego Land, Grizzly Forest, and Nemo's Reef.) Disney's Seaside Shores (Water park) This is a Polynesian themed water park. It has no lands, but it has lots of theming. It has water slides, a lazy river, wave pool, and children's play areas. Guests can also reserve luxury bungalows with a view of the park. Disney City Disney City is a shopping/dining venue, including live performances. Disney's Italian Hotel stands right next to Disney City. Some rooms even have views of Disney City! Admission is free. (Except during New Years Eve, due to popularity.) Disney Hotels These hotels are all Disney owned and themed. All hotels provide free transpiration (monorail, boat, shuttle and Minnie vans.) that can take you all around the resort, and to nearby airports.These hotels also include special perks! (Free parking, extra magic hours, included park admission and Fastpass +, and free transportation.( Other perks are available, depending on the one you choose.)) The hotels are divided into three groups. Value, has a low cost, but the theming isn't the best. Moderate, is a bit pricy, but you can still get highly detailed theming, without having to pay the price of a luxury hotel. Finally, we have luxury hotels. These hotels are nowhere near cheap, but the theming at these hotels are incredible! Most of the luxury hotels have a monorail stop too! Luxury ~ Disney's Contemporary Resort - The same as in Florida, however, all the rooms (not counting the DVC rooms.) are located inside the tower. This resort has a monorail stop. ~ Disney's Polynesian Resort - The same as in Florida. Includes a monorail stop. ~ Disney's Haunted Mansion Hotel - The ultimate experience for any Haunted Mansion fan. Everything '''is themed after The Haunted Mansion. Watch out for the water spitting gargoyles at the graveyard pool! Eat inside a haunted ballroom, just like in the ride! Then, cool off, at the attic lounge and bar. This hotel does '''not have a monorail stop. ~ Disney's Chinese Hotel - Luxury hotel themed after China. Guests can learn Tai Chi, similar to hula dancing at Disney's Polynesian Resort. Monorail stop included. ~ Disney's Discovery Island Lodge - African themed hotel. Most of the rooms also have views of 5 savannas, with animals such as, zebras, giraffes, antelopes, and more. You can also take a free mini Kilimanjaro Safari though these savannas. There is no monorail, but there are free boat rides to Discovery Island, International Showcase, and Disney City. (Boat rides are shared with guests staying at Disney's African Village Resort.) It is also walking distance to Discovery Island. Moderate ~ Disney's Itallian Hotel - A hotel themed around Italy. It is located right next to Disney City. It also has an exclusive entrance/exit into/from Disney City, for hotel guests only. ~ Disney's Caribbean Beach Resort - Just like in Florida, but way nicer, and better in quality. ~ Disney's Wilderness Ranch - Cabins. A boat ride is also available to the Magic Kingdom. ~ Disney's African Village Resort - African themed cabins, with 2 rooms in each one. You won't be able to see the animals from your cabin, but there are viewing areas to see the animals. A free boat ride to Discovery Island, International Showcase, and Disney City is available. (This is shared with the guests at Disney's Discovery Island Lodge.) It is also walking distance to Discovery Island. Value ~ All Star Resorts (Music, Movies, Sports, and Games.) - Bigger then the Florida versions.They also have new sections. The Music resort includes a Techno section. The Sports resort includes a lacrosse and swimming section. The movies resort has a new three caballeros section. The all new All Stars Games resort includes, Monopoly, Uno, Game of Life, Twister, and Pictonary themed sections. These resorts are also better in quality then their Florida counterparts. ~ Disney's Roblox Hotel - Roblox hotel with 3 themed areas. ( Death Run, Theme Park Tycoon 2, and Fashion Famous.) ~ Disney's Nintendo Legends Resort - Resort with family suites, and 4 themed areas.(Mario Kart, Splatoon, Animal Crossing, and ARMS.) DVC Hotels These are not like the rooms at the other resorts. You have to join Disney's Vacation Club in order to stay at these resorts. The rooms are apartment style.( Some rooms include, multiple levels, full fledged kitchens, multiple bedrooms, private jacuzzis, garages, and patios, complete with a BBQ grill, and shaded outdoor table.) Even if you aren't part of DVC, you can still explore these resorts, by taking a bus at Disney City.( If you're really lucky, you can get a room, without being a part of DVC!) ~ Bay Lake Tower - Just like in Florida. The rooms have 2''' levels! ~ Disney’s Golden Gardens - Eco friendly resort, with apartment style, multi floor, treehouses. These also include their own garages. Partner Hotels These hotels are not''' owned by Disney. These hotels also have no Disney theming. They also don't include the same perks as the Disney hotels. However, these hotels are extremely cheap, and are very close to Disney Universe. They all have shuttle buses to the resort. (May or may not be free, depending on which partner hotel you choose.) ~ Homewood Suites ~ Hilton Hotel ~ B&B Hotel ~ Val d'Europe ~ Great Wolf Lodge Events ~ New Years Eve Celebration (All parks) - Celebrate the New Year, with a massive party, alcoholic beverages, all rides open, and a spectacular midnight countdown show! (Guests must pay a separate fee, to access this event.) ~ A Very Merry Christmas (All parks) - Meet Santa Claus, run in snow, and more in this winter Christmas wonderland! (Event differs at each park!) ~ Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween (Magic Kingdom) - Experience the spooky side of the Magic Kingdom. Go trick or treating, wear costumes, meet the villains, and more! ~ Halloween Horror Nights (Disney's Carolina Boardwalk) - Who said Disney isn't scary? When the sun sets, monsters, clowns, vampires, and more, come out to scare the daylights out guests. With haunted mazes, scare zones, shows, and rides in the dark, this bloody, and gory version of Disney, will make you think twice about this being a "kids" park. (13 and up only. There are scenes with graphic violence, and some swearing.) ~ Super Bowl Celebration (Disney City) - Watch the epic Super Bowl, with giant screens displaying the big game. Food, drinks, and merchandise are available. Other info Disney Universe's biggest rival is Universal Studios Escape. The two parks have been fighting each other to become the best park. Category:Disney Parks Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks Category:Disney Universe